Why Do You Smell Like Pineapples?
by California-Italian
Summary: Stella and Lindsey are on a mission to find out who else smells like pineapples! uber fluffiness! FlackAngell established relationship...R&R PLEASE!


**A/n: I had, quite possibly, the most fun ever while writing this**

**Beware the fluff!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah…**

**YOU SMELL LIKE…PINEAPPLES?**

This was the third time Don Flack had been laughed at today. The first time was Jess, that morning. The second was Danny, a few hours after that. The laughing he could handle, but when Messer proceeded to send annoying text messages, Don just decided to turn off his phone. Now, though, Lindsey and Stella were having a laughing fit next to a dead body. This was noticeably causing reactions of confusion from other officers.

'What was so funny?' you may be asking yourself. Well, the answer to that question was his hair. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but the smell was a different story. Lindsey and Stella were having a laughing fit over the fact his hair smelled like pineapple shampoo.

"I can't believe you own such girly shampoo, Flack." The youngest CSI gasped out in between giggles.

"It's not mine." He almost growled.

This piqued the females' interests. Both exchanged glances as they saw his face turn red over the realization of what he just said. Both began to walk around him, and the analogy of a predator circling its prey suddenly appeared in Don's mind.

"You took a shower at someone's house?" Stella asked.

"A girl's house?" Lindsey spoke again.

"Ok, well, I'm just gonna bring the evidence over to Adam, call me if you get anything else."

The attempt of a getaway was blocked by a very pregnant and very hormonally unbalanced CSI. Her face had twisted into a glare, and 'I get why Danny's scared, now' was muttered under his breath.

The circling stopped.

"This is truly because we care."

"Yeah, we wanna know who your mystery girlfriend is."

He raised an eyebrow, "What's this, high school? Anyways, I really have to get this to Ross, so if you'll excuse me."

With that, he began to make his way out of the bookstore the DB was found at.

**~8~**

_Around one a.m. that morning…_

_Detective Don Flack was not OCD about cleanliness, but he enjoyed the feeling of being clean. Currently, enjoyment was not on his list of emotions as he knocked on the white, apartment door in front of him. From the other side of the door, he heard the lock unlatch and waited until he was greeted with the sight of the other detective._

"_Hey." He started_

"_Hey yourself," Jess began, "what're- oh my gawd!"_

_All greetings were ceased as she covered her mouth and nose from, what was probably, a toxic smell._

"_Yeah, I was kinda wondering if I could use your shower. I would use min, but the water's been shut off for a few days. And I would use Danny's, but his apartment's on the other side of town."_

_She pointed down the short hallway, "Go. Spare the rest of New York; I was about to do a late night laundry run anyways, I'll throw your stuff in."_

"_Don't bother," he yelled from the bathroom over the running water, "they're beyond any attempt to save."_

"_I've got some of my brother's clothes in a drawer somewhere; you can use those when you're done."_

"_Thanks, Jess; that's, like, thirty I owe you."_

"_More like fifty."_

_She then proceeded to search for her oldest brother's clothing. Upon finding it, Angell slightly cracked the door open and threw in the t-shirt, boxers, and sweats._

"_Don't worry, the boxers aren't used, so don't freak."_

_About an hour later the detective came out of the bathroom looking refreshed and smelling acceptable again._

"_He emerges!" a feminine voice came from the couch, "for a few minutes I thought you had died."_

_Don rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too."_

"_Why did you smell like you live in a garbage dump anyways?"_

"_Elston and I got the pleasure of dumpster diving outside of a buffet house." He said as he took a seat next to her._

"_Sounds about as delicious as you smelled." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek._

"_I prefer being able to stand my own scent, thank you very much." He said, returning the act of affection. Then he did a second time, and a third, all the while making a trail from her cheek to her ear, then to her neck._

_Suddenly, something strange happened, she started laughing. This would be a huge blow to any man's ego._

_Jess turned her head to rest her forehead against his._

"_What?"_

_She was still laughing, "Don? Did you use my shampoo?"_

_Flack's face started to turn a shade of pink, "It was the only one you had."_

_She began laughing harder, and kissed his nose, "Sorry, I'm just thinking of the crap you'll have to endure from Danny, Stella, and Lindsey."_

_A pale replaced the pink tinge._

**~8~**

**Back to the future...er...present, acutally...**

Stella and Lindsey were sitting in the break room throwing ideas of who Flack's 'mystery girl' was back and forth. Conversation stopped, however, when another person walked in.

"Hey, Angell!" Stella greeted.

"Hey, guys."

The two CSIs looked at each other and smiled. "You talk to Don a lot, right?"

She nodded suspiciously.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Why?"

"He smelled like pineapple shampoo, and we wanna know why. So far, we've gotten that he was with a girl."

"Wait," Lindsey cut in, "he has a sister, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but she uses vanilla shampoo. I could smell it when I talked to her." The homicide detective replied before her cell phone went off, "Sorry, I've got a scene, I'll talk to you guys later."

It was technically true that Jess had a scene; it was also technically true that two minutes later she got another call saying someone else responded. But instead of going back to the break room, she decided to go to her desk. On the short journey there, she stopped in front of a certain blue eyed detective's desk, where he was currently eating.

"I highly suggest you don't go to the break room. Linds and Stell are on a mission."

"Eh, they're harmless."

"I don't know. They seemed pretty persistent." Jess said incredulously before taking a chip from the bag on his desk.

"You care to bet on that."

The offer was contemplated for a few seconds, then, a smile, "Ok, what're the specifics of it?"

"They get until five, which is four hours from now, to figure it out on their own."

"What does the winner get?"

"Fifty bucks and a date of the winner's choice sound good enough?"

She smiled again, "A dollar for every favor you owe me. You're on."

The two detectives shook hands, and before leaving, Jess took a few more chips.

Almost two and a half hours later, Angell had managed to clean her desk and think of her plan to win fifty bucks. It depended on perfect timing and the fact that she decided to wear her hair up today. Looking at her watch, she began to head towards the locker room. When there, she heard the voices of the two female CSIs.

"Hey."

"How was the scene?"

"Someone else took it." She said while opening her locker.

"What're you doing later?"

"Probably going home and watching the Ravens get their sorry butts kicked by the Steelers." (Yeah, baby! We're going to the Superbowl!)

While speaking, Jess pulled out her hair tie which held her wavy locks in place.

"You?"

When they started speaking, she flipped her hair in forward so that it made a curtain in front of her face. Flipping it back, she nodded at their response, and began to pull her hair up into the hair tie again. In the middle of doing this, a small hand circled around her wrist and paused the actions.

"Stella?" Lindsey began.

The older CSI nodded, "Pineapple." She confirmed.

Jess waited until the two were out of the locker room to smile triumphantly to herself and take out her phone.

**~8~**

_You have one new text message!_

_From: Jess A._

'_I win'_

_From: Don F._

'_You realize Linds is gonna tell Danny…'_

_From: Jess A._

'_You tell me this now! You realize we'll be stuck to the water cooler forever!'_

_From: Don F._

'_I didn't realize you were actually gonna try!'_

_From: Jess A._

_'It's fifty bucks and a date of my choice. Of course I was gonna try!'_

_From: Don F._

_'g2g, Stell and Linds are coming…'_

_From: Jess A._

_'Have fun in hell. =P'_


End file.
